


unless you're into that

by Exorin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Alien!Ira, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: "So," Ira starts, looking around at the Actual Alien Spacecraft they're standing in like he's not surprised by this turn of events at all, "I was going to tell you.""Whoa what. Tell me what!? That you're an alien? Or tell me that you specifically created a bad batch of LSD so that no one would be able legitimately say that they saw an alien spacecraft that night?"
Relationships: Ira/Eric (S.W.A.T), Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	unless you're into that

**Author's Note:**

> Joined a pretty rad Discord server, asked for a S.W.A.T specific prompt and got the following:  
>  _The one word prompt of: aliens_
> 
> So, anyway, here's this thing. Started at 4am last night, worked on through the day, and I didn't do a second read-through fully, so apologies for mistakes and run on sentences. 
> 
> As per all my S.W.A.T fics, find/replace Shane/Ryan if you wanna - let's be real, it'd be easy to translate.
> 
> Also, find me on Tumblr here: [Ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)

"So," Ira starts, looking around at the Actual Alien Spacecraft they're standing in like he's not surprised by this turn of events at all, "I was going to tell you."

"Whoa what. Tell me what!? That you're an alien? Or tell me that you specifically created a bad batch of LSD so that no one would be able legitimately say that they saw an alien spacecraft that night?" 

And Ira knows how angry Eric is - he can see it in the tense line of Eric's shoulders, in the way he's got his hands balled up into fists at his side, and in the way that his whole body is vibrating with it. 

He wants to reach out and hold him, but he won't. Not right now. 

"The bad batch was a coincidence, a timely one since the camouflage centers went down, but I had nothing to do with it. Though that's a great theory, Er."

"So you're an alien then?" Eric says, skipping right over the complement and the soft sound of his name in Ira's mouth - he stretches out his fingers then clenches them again before crossing his arms over his chest just to stop from moving his hands, "Is that it?"

Eric's not looking at him and that's more unnerving than anything else that's going on - up to and including this whole kinda impromptu coming out conversation.

"I feel like it's probably more complicated than that, but sure, I'm not from 'round here." Ira's smiling when he says it but immediately drops that and sighs when Eric stops looking around for long enough to glare at him - at least it's eye contact. He shrugs with one shoulder and continues, "Okay fine. You would call me an alien, as far as definitions go."

"But we -" Eric starts, cutting himself off before getting too far in, he swallows then tries again, "but you look human."

"It's an evolutionary thing, I think. Though there's some fun additions that I didn't break out in our previous... close encounters." 

There's a quick little lift at the corner of Eric's mouth that could be the start of a smile and Ira is absolutely going to take that as a win. 

"Are there different species of aliens? What kind are you? Are you the abduct people and take their memories to replace them with alien copies kind or the... you know, the other kind."

And, huh, Eric is definitely blushing, even now that he's looking down again, obviously embarrassed about something. Ira can see his cheeks and nose going pink - so that's interesting. Ira can work with that. 

"First off, that's a sweeping generalization based on humanities own hang ups and some weird government shit," Ira says, taking a bold step and moving forward to lessen the space between them so that he can cup Eric's chin with his fingers and tilt his head up to restore eye contact, "but also, are you asking if we're the "do research and release back into the wild after" kind? Because yeah, that's us. Just please don't call it experimentation, it's not like that at all."

"But... probing?

"Butt probing? Oh yeah, one hundred percent. I want you to remember though, I always asked first," Ira grins and Eric forgets to be upset with him for a moment, "consent is always sexy."

"That wasn't -" Eric laughs and shakes his head like he's clearing the rest of the thought from it, "Okay," he says instead, the anger drained from his voice, "are you gonna show me around then?"

They wander around the halls together, headed through twisted corridors lined with doors that all look the same - the metal shines bright at weird angles and leaves traces of colour behind in Eric's eyes when he looks away. He feels like they've been walking in circles, but everything looks the same - it's disorienting. 

"Do you want to see my room?" Ira asks, stopping to look down at Eric - he's got a upward tilt to his lips that reads as a smile edged with nervousness and Eric still wants to kiss him, alien or not. 

"Yeah, of course." Eric starts, he sways to the side to shoulder Ira gently, just a familiar little nudge, "I still -" he pauses, worrying his lower lip and maintaining the eye contact - it feels important, "I'm just processing, Ira."

"Honestly, you're handling this better than I expected. Less questions." 

"Oh, I'll get there, don't you worry." he smiles and it chases the nervous expression right off of Ira's face, "You're still you," he continues, lifting up onto his tiptoes and leaning boldly into Ira's space, whispering low, "and I want to see these new additions you mentioned." 

Ira blushes this time, stuttering through a _yeah, okay, yeah,_ before stepping back to lead Eric down the turning halls with a brand new purpose. 

Eric's not sure what he expected, but it's certainly not this. 

It's like a conspiracy theorists hideout, but located on a spacecraft, "Huh." Eric says on entry, looking at the alien encounter art that covers the curved walls and the map of the world covered in various coloured thumbtacks - he looks back to Ira who's standing at the door, "Interesting space here." he adds, watching Ira bring a hand up to drag through his hair in another nervous and _very human_ gesture. 

"Oh, here, I'll just -" Ira starts, pressing his hand against a panel on the wall - the door slides shut behind him with a whoosh and the walls shimmer and shift, changing to be bare of everything but cylindrical lighting fixtures, the walls a deep, calming forest green, "better?" he asks, stepping into the room fully and walking over to stand in front of Eric again.

"Yeah, thanks, I might not be ready to see all of your research yet," Eric says, leaning into Ira's space and going to his toes again, "unless it's about me."

Ira sucks in a breath, his hands moving to Eric's hips and then they're kissing.

It feels the same - the slow slide of Ira's lips moving against his, the way Ira tilts his head and presses the tip of his tongue between Eric's lips, swiping into the heat of his mouth when he opens it with a low, soft moan. 

Ira shifts them back, kissing and kissing and kissing as they go - never really giving Eric a chance to catch his breath. 

Eric finds himself with his back against a wall, but only for a moment before the gravity changes and he's being laid down with Ira hovering over him, braced on his forearms, "Whoa, that's new." Eric says against Ira's mouth his hands shifting from Ira's shoulders to press against the soft, thin mattress he's been laid out on. 

"Mmhm," Ira mumbles, biting down against Eric's lower lip before kneeling back between Eric's spread thighs, "bed okay, or d'you want an examination table?" 

Eric jolts underneath of him, tensing up, and Ira laughs again, smiling and shaking his head, "I'm kidding Eric." he says, reaching forward to get Eric's pants undone, "Unless you're into that?"

He shakes his head no while unbuttoning his own shirt before reaching for Ira's to do the same - they've undressed together so many times already that it barely takes up any time any more. 

And then Ira is shifting down the mattress, sliding off to kneel on the ground and getting down low enough in the space between Eric's legs that Eric can feel the heat of his breath against the hardening length of his cock - he squeezes his eyes shut, hands already curling into the sheets, his stomach and thighs trembling from just a brush of Ira's lips tracing along his skin.

"Hey," Ira starts, stilling himself and looking up until Eric manages to talk himself into looking down, "can I go down on you?" 

Eric raises an eyebrow, "Yeah I - I thought that's where this was going?"

"No," Ira's smiling, just a tilt of his lips and a little glint of teeth - it makes Eric's heart thump wildly in his chest, "I meant, I wanna eat you out." 

"Oh." Eric whispers, but it comes out a little broken and a lot longer - his cock twitches against his stomach, pre-come leaking from the tip and smearing along his skin, "Please, yeah." 

Ira's fingers dig into the meat of the backs of Eric's thighs, pushing and lifting and moving Eric into just where he needs him - holding him braced and folded in on himself. 

Eric's breath stutters to a stop, lodged somewhere at the base of his throat, he can feel the heat of Ira's breath and then the long, slow swipe of his tongue across the puckered rim of his hole - then again, and again until he feels wet, feels like Ira's spit is already dripping down between his cheeks.

There's pressure, a push, the pointed tip of Ira's tongue pressing in, licking into him - he's got his tongue tensed, strong and getting thick and wider with each little shove forward until Eric can feel Ira's nose pressed up against his perineum and still, his tongue is pressing deeper.

"Fuck, _fuck,_ " Eric curses, his voice cracking on the second swear - he's shaking all over even before Ira tilts his head a little to the side and manages to fuck him deeper on his tongue, he can feel it curling inside of him and squirms, making noises he's never heard himself make before, "this is - is this an a- _ah_ addition?" 

Ira _hums_ , a pleased sound, and it vibrates all the way up Eric's spine.

He pulls back, just a bit, the tip of his tongue tracing around the slicked up spread of Eric's hole before he's thrusting back in again, spearing his tongue into that tight clench and still licking - it's so wet sounding, so loud and messy and it makes Eric's toes curl, his legs falling open as wide as he can manage. 

His cock's leaking wet along his twitching stomach, dragging more and more smears of sticky damp mess all over his skin - he can't reach Ira's hair and so he just fists his hands into the sheets, pulling and twisting and he knows he's begging, whimpering, whining for the way that Ira is absolutely _ruining_ him on that thick, purposeful tongue. 

"Gonna come on my tongue baby?" Ira asks and Eric's whole body feels like he's been electrified, his hole clenches tighter, his fingers _ache_ from clutching the fabric so hard and he's so close to coming untouched that he answers in a low, needy and long moan before he even realizes that Ira couldn't have said anything out loud.

Ira keeps dragging his tongue over that sweet little bundle of nerves that send shocks of pure pleasure jolting along every inch of Eric's body - he's almost on the verge of tears when he cock finally throbs and spills in arcs of warm, sticky white come all over his stomach and chest and the underside of his chin. 

He's still shaking when Ira slowly lowers his still trembling legs, crawling up his body to lick the wet mess from his skin in long, broad strokes of his tongue, "Hey," Ira says, voice low and scratchy, "you okay?"

And Eric shudders, moaning, and reaching to pull Ira up until they're tangled together, "Yeah," he sighs and waits for his heart to calm down a little before he adds, "what other tricks 've you got?"

Ira laughs fondly and nudges at Eric's throat with his nose until he's speaking against Eric's neck, "Oh baby, just you wait."


End file.
